1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an absorptive article used for napkin for menstruation, pad for mother's milk, pad for incontinence of urine, throwaway diaper, pad for puerperium, etc. More particularly, it relates to an absorptive article having a superior liquid-absorptivity making the best use of the liquid-absorptivity of highly water-absorptive polymers and in which the body fluid once absorbed does not return, and is also compact in its structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
As absorptive articles using hotmelt-adhesive fibers, mixtures of hydrophilic fibers, hotmelt-adhesive synthetic crimped fibers and highly water-absorptive polymers have been known (Japanese patent application laid-open No. Hei 2-74254).
Further, Japanese Utility Model publication No. Sho 56-6098 discloses that an absorptive material composed of pulp fibers, gel-forming substance particles and filaments, can absorb a large quantity of water and the absorbed water does not return easily.
However, in the above known absorptive articles, highly water-absorptive polymers have been used in admixture in order to increase the water-absorbing force of pulp fibers or the like, but there have been raised such problems that the liquid-absorptive properties of the pulp fibers in the absorptive article are so directional that the absorption is carried out in spots, and since the absorbed liquid is not efficiently diffused into the highly water-absorptive polymers, the water-absorptivity of the polymers cannot be sufficiently effected. Thus, the highly water-absorptive polymers have to be used in a quantity exceeding a necessary one therefor.
Further, it is required for the absorptive articles that the liquid absorbed therein should not return to the surface thereof. Since the liquid-absorptivity of the highly water-absorptive polymers is not sufficiently effected as described above, there has been raised such a problem that although a large quantity of the highly water-absorptive polymer is used, it is impossible to satisfy the above requirement.